The Moment of Truth
by ASenseofImagination
Summary: In the books, we all know what the characters felt from the outside. But how did they really feel? What did they actually feel in the important moments in their life? In their moments of truth? A bunch of one shots based on random songs.
1. MonsterLuke

**Author's Note**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! We had an amazing idea (again!) and we had to write it down before we forgot. We are starting a songfic series in a whole bunch of people's POV's! Don't worry A Whole Different Light's readers, we are still writing that story, we're just taking a little break. So while you wait for the next chapter, just sit back and enjoy this one-shot we put together. This is right before the Titan war in TLO.**

**Review =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Monster-Skillet**

**Luke's POV**

It was never meant to be this way.

Not with so many demigods killed. I never wanted, never expected it to become like this.

But now, it's too late to turn back. I've done what I did, and in this game, there's no undo button.

You don't know how much I wish there was.

I can feel Kronos trying to gain control of me. I'm fighting him off, but I know that however much I try, he's going to win.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't control it<em>

I think of everything I've done. It doesn't seem possible that I've caused so many problems, hurt so many people.

I think of all the people I've harmed, especially Annabeth and Thalia. They used to trust me. They used to be the only family I had.

And now, look what I'd done to thank them.

All I had wanted was to make life fair. I'd hated the amount of kids that had come to the Hermes Cabin and were never claimed. Imagine how it must feel, knowing that one of your parents couldn't be bothered to take the time to claim you.

But that's nothing, NOTHING, compared to what I've done.

I've killed people. People who used to like me, consider me as a friend. People who used to trust me.

Now, my name and trust will never be used together again.

I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I Luke or am I Kronos? Or a mix of both? I don't know and I don't care.

All I know is this. I've turned into something I hate. I've turned into a monster.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>_  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster_

If I could do something to stop me from turning into what I'm turning into, I would do it.

I know I started this by myself. I wish I could end it myself, too.

But that's not an option. Kronos is too powerful. He could destroy me before I move a finger.

There's nothing I can do. Absolutely nothing. I've never felt so helpless in my life.

For some reason, I think of my father. Do I hate him as much as I think I do? And what had he done for me to betray him like this?

I can't answer this question .Nowadays, I can't answer any questions.

Every minute, it's getting harder and harder to fight Kronos. Soon, he's going to take full control of my body, and then I will be gone.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

And I'll never get the chance to find out the answers to my questions. So many unanswered questions.

If I had not done this, would I have lived to be a person who'd make a good difference in the world? Would I have got together with Annabeth? How about Thalia?

I'll never know.

I'm not stupid. I know I'm going to die, sooner or later, by either Kronos's hand or by someone else's.

I don't mind dying. To tell you the truth, at this moment I'd welcome death.

I only wish that instead of dying a monster, I could die a hero.

Impossible.

Then that old saying echoes in my mind: Nothing is impossible.

I'm suddenly hopeful again. Hope is something I haven't felt in a long time, so at first I'm confused.

Then my mind clears, but when I'm about to think, I slip. I've lost control of my mind.

I'm Kronos again.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<em>.

I feel like a monster. But I think that's just because I really am one.

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

**So, How was it? Tell us by dropping us a review! Also if you have any ideas, just PM or review telling us your ideas**_. _

**Don't forget to review!**

**Peace. Love and IT'S FINALLY SUMMER!**


	2. NumbThalia

**AN: Sorry for the late update. We don't really have an excuse. We were all just too lazy… and yes, we know, it's embarrassing. Anyways, KMM has this theory about the Son of Neptune and we just HAD to tell you. **

***WARNING: SPOILERS!***

** KMM apparently thinks that Hazel is Bianca reborn. It sounds crazy but so right for some reason. And we just realized there are now two love triangles now: Reyna/Jason/Piper and Frank/Hazel/Leo (who is apparently Sammy.) Anywho tell us what you think by REVIEWING!**

***END OF SPOILER/THEORY*  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

"_**I'm honoring a friend. I must join the hunt, Percy**__**. I haven't known peace since...since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy **__**." Thalia- Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse  
><strong>_

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**Thalia**

I'm sick of pretending.

I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not. Pretending to be a hero, the one of the prophecy.

I hate the way people just expect you to be something you're not. Something you don't want to be. Something you didn't choose to be.

The truth is this: I want peace. I want to feel like I have a home. Heroes don't get either of these things.

I've been through so much. My life has been turned upside down. I've dealt with so many things, from turning into a tree to finding out that my best friend had turned into a traitor.

I do not want to go through anything similar again. Ever.

But I don't have a choice. None of us do.

It's not fair that I can't choose how I want my life to be.

All I want is to be me. Not any hero in some prophecy. No someone who's expected to save the world.

Just to be me.

There's got to be a way.

Then as if Artemis has heard my thoughts, she offers me a chance. A chance to escape from everything. A chance to be who I want to be.

But for some reason, I hesitate.

I see it in Percy's eyes. He doesn't want to be the one, either. He doesn't want that responsibility. He, too, wants to be himself.

So I pause, uncertain.

That's when the truth dawns on me.

I realize two things. I realize that Percy is the one, whatever he thinks.

I also realize that this is what I want. This is who I'm supposed to be.

I feel selfish, as if I'm deserting him. But I also feel calm and peaceful, as if I'm doing the right thing.

I know that this is because it IS the right thing to do.

So I make the decision of my life. I become a hunter.

I finally have a chance to be me.

***END***

**Yeah, it's short. But still...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
